Some systems are currently capable of performing object recognition in digital images. Generally, object recognition is a process by which these systems analyze digital images to detect one or more objects that are represented or depicted in those images. Such objects of interest may include a person, an animal, a real-world object, words or text, a location, or some other object of interest.
Increasingly, businesses, governments, and individuals are utilizing systems capable of performing object recognition. One use of object recognition includes categorizing images based on image objects by sorting various images based on the objects depicted in the images. For example, some social media websites rely on object or facial recognition to detect human faces in images uploaded by users of the social media websites in order to determine an identity of the persons depicted in the images and to organize images based on the identities of the persons included in those images. In general, many object recognition systems are trained to detect a given object of interest in new images based in part by receiving an indication that one or more existing images include the object of interest.